Ginny's Fabulous Revenge
by MenenTesa
Summary: COMPLETE After the charm wears off, Ginny plots a spectacular revenge on Fred and George. (sequel to With A Kiss)
1. The Charm Wears Off

Ginny's Fabulous Revenge

Chapter One: The Charm Wears Off

_It's almost time for this charm to wear off, _Ginny wrote sullenly.

_Yeah, and now I kind of don't want it to, _Draco wrote back.

Ginny nodded and threw the parchment on the floor, then she moved back onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as much as the charm would allow and started kissing her back, his arms going around her and pulling her closer. He began running his fingers through her gorgeous red hair, inhaling as he did the subtle fragrance of roses and jasmine.

Ginny's fingers began running through his hair as well, her palm brushing ever so slightly against his ear. Their lips broke apart and he laughed. "Stop that! That tickled!"

She giggled. "So sorry. Now where were we?" Her lips found his again and her fingers once again began playing with his hair.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in just then and said, "All right you two, the charm's worn off. You can go now if you wish."

They just looked at her from the corner of their eyes but didn't break the kiss.

"Don't give me that. I know the charm has worn off. Now both of you can just clear out and get back to your dorms."

Draco and Ginny looked at each other then made a show of trying to push apart. Naturally they wouldn't come apart so after about five minutes or so of feigned struggling Madam Pomfrey let out an exasperated sigh and threw up her hands. "Fine then, have it your way. But if you both aren't gone in an hour I'm going straight to the headmaster." She bustled back into her office and closed the door, muttering about unruly teenagers. The two teens broke apart and started laughing, but quickly returned to their previous method of entertaining themselves.

Just shy of an hour later they heard the main door open and several people walked in and stopped dead in their tracks. After a few seconds Ginny heard Harry ask, "So does that mean the charm hasn't lifted yet, Madam Pomfrey?"

The school nurse, who'd apparently come back in when she heard the main door open, replied, "Oh heavens no. The charm ended over an hour ago! Now I can't get them to leave!"

Ginny watched her friends and siblings out of the corner of her eye and had to stifle a laugh as they all turned a bright shade of crimson then as a whole bolted out of the hospital wing. When she was sure the coast was clear and Madam Pomfrey had again returned to her office, Ginny broke off the kiss and began laughing hysterically. Draco quickly joined her and soon both of them had to wipe the tears from their eyes as a result of laughing too hard.

Madam Pomfrey's door opened and she strode out. "There, see? I told you. The charm's broken. Now both of you clear out of here before I call the headmaster. Shoo!"

They both nodded, still wiping their eyes as Ginny reluctantly got off Draco's lap and grabbed her things. Moments later they left the hospital wing, still chuckling slightly. They strode down the corridors at a leisurely pace before Ginny turned aside into an empty classroom. "Come on, there's something I have to ask you."

Draco nodded and followed her in, closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

"First off, was that just a good snog or was there something actually there?"

He considered her for a moment then replied, "I definitely felt something. Did you?"

She nodded. "Yes. That brings me to my second question." She got a mischievous glint in her eye. "How would you feel about a little payback where Fred and George are concerned?"

"Shouldn't we be thanking them instead?"

"No, this is a pride issue. They should know not to mess with me."

"So are we talking about pranking them or something?"

Ginny shook her head and the mischievous twinkle returned. "Oh no. Not pranking. This will be far more fun."

He smirked. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

She grinned again and outlined her idea for him. When she was done he stared at her in awe then grinned. "Fantastic. Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

She arched her eyebrow at him and laughed. "Fairly."

"So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, bright and early."

"Fantastic."

* * *

Hello everyone! Welcome to the sequel! Thank you to all my reviewers from my first story. (except for those stupid people who don't realize this is supposed to be fun and in no way serious.) I hope you enjoy and I'll tryto post the next chapter soon. Tell me what you think.

MenenTesa


	2. Around Every Corner

Chapter Two: Around Every Corner

The next afternoon Ron headed down the third floor corridor to his next class, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. He was running a tad late so he took to speed walking down the hall, hoping to make it to class on time.

Suddenly the twins came sprinting around the corner at a full tilt with identical looks of pure terror on their faces. They stopped a few feet from Ron, panting with their hands on their knees before peeking back around the corner apprehensively. "Do you think they saw us?" both twins asked at the same time. Simultaneously they both shook their heads and collapsed against the wall in relief.

"Did who see you?" Ron finally asked, causing his brothers to jump a foot in the air.

They quickly calmed down again when they saw who it was. "Oh it's just you, Ron," George sighed in relief.

"We didn't see you there," Fred added.

"Yeah, I could see that. So who are you trying to escape from?" Ron asked again.

"Ginny!" They both cried in unison. "And that Malfoy kid!"

"Ginny? Malfoy? What's going on? What are they doing?"

"They're everywhere!" George proclaimed in horror.

"No matter where we go-" Fred chimed in.

"Or what we do-" George continued.

"They're always there!" Fred finished.

"They were even outside the boy's toilet this morning!" George added ruefully.

"I still don't understand. What exactly are they doing, pranking you or something?" Ron tried again.

The twins shook their heads vehemently. "This is worse," Fred stated, still shaking his head.

"Much worse." George agreed.

"Pranking we could handle, no problem," Fred continued.

"But this is _way_ worse than any pranking," George finished for him.

"Way worse." They both chimed in at the same time.

Suddenly they heard a noise behind them making them jump again. They peeked cautiously around the corner, but didn't see anyone and they both heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Listen, Ron, we have to go or they'll find us. Talk to you later."

The twins took off running down the corridor Ron had just come from and rounded the corner at full speed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!" They both screamed and came jetting back around the corner the way they'd just come. "They're after us!!"

Ron eyed his brothers oddly and walked back down the corridor to see what in the world they were so afraid of. He rounded the corner and paled at what he saw. There were Ginny and Draco Malfoy snogging themselves silly, seemingly oblivious to the world. Ron stared at them for a few more seconds in shock then bolted after his brothers like someone had lit a fire under him.


	3. The Torment Continues

Chapter Three: The Torment Continues

Fred and George stumbled into the Great Hall the next morning and collapsed onto the bench across from Ron, Harry, and Hermione and began mechanically dishing themselves up some food. They looked like completely paranoid walking zombies.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you both look terrible." Harry added which earned him a swift elbow to the ribs from Hermione. "Ow, Hermione! Sheesh. It's the truth!"

Hermione gave him a pointed look then turned back to the twins. "So are you two okay or not?"

They both shook their heads. "No."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ginny." They both stated simply. "We didn't sleep a wink last night."

She nodded. "Yes, I can see why that may worry you. But honestly, I know Malfoy's been a git in the past but I really don't think Ginny would be with someone like that--"

"That's not the problem, Hermione," George interrupted.

"It's not?"

"Although granted that is a problem-" Fred replied.

"But not as big of a problem as this." George added.

Fred and George looked around apprehensively then leaned in closer. "The problem is-" Fred stated, before his twin picked up the sentence.

"-that they're now out to get us."

"They want revenge." Fred agreed.

"Oh come on, surely it's not that bad. It is Ginny after all." Hermione argued. The three Weasleys stared at her like she'd just grown a couple extra heads. "What? Surely it can't be that bad. Honestly."

They continued to stare without blinking. "Hermione, are you insane??" Ron finally asked. "Of _course_ it's that bad!! It's Ginny!! She's even worse than Fred and George when she's got her mind set on revenge! She doesn't just prank, she gets even in ways we couldn't even begin to fathom! She's the queen!!"

Fred and George nodded in solemn agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes upwards. "I still don't think it could possibly be that bad. And did you ever stop to think that maybe you deserve it?"

The twins stared at her in horror for even suggesting such a thing. Then as one they seemed to look around in paranoia. "We'd best be off. We've stayed here too long anyway. They'll find us."

Hermione rolled her eyes again but stood as well. "And we'd best get to class. Come on, guys."

Harry and Ron gathered up their bags and followed Hermione and the twins out the door. The twins got ten feet before they screamed again. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! They found us again!!!" With that they took off running with Ron close behind and Hermione and Harry were able to see firsthand Ginny's fabulous revenge on her brothers.

She and Draco were standing in the entrance hall snogging to their hearts' content.

Hermione and Harry stared dumbfounded for awhile, a distinct blush creeping over their cheeks. Finally the two broke apart and Ginny grinned at them. "Hey, guys! I'd love to stay and chat but we've got to boogie."

"Where next?" Draco asked.

Ginny tilted her head to the side as if listening for something. "Second floor, left side, midway down the corridor."

Draco nodded. "Right. Shall we?"

"Absolutely." Ginny waved at Hermione and Harry then she and Draco ran down the hall and around the corner, followed by a brief popping sound once they were out of view.

Harry turned to Hermione in shock. "I think we've underestimated her."

Hermione nodded. "Most definitely."

* * *

Hey all. Tis me. Anyway, sorry this one took awhile. I hope you enjoyed it and once again, please keep in mind this is supposed to be fun so if you don't like it, tell me how I can improve it. Don't just flame me and leave. Anyway, I'll try to post the next chapter in a few days. toodles.

MenenTesa


	4. A Look at the Map

Chapter Four: A Look at the Map

Harry was really curious now. Ginny and Draco had been tormenting the twins for two days straight with their spontaneous snogging sessions and no one had a clue as to how they were doing it. Ginny and Draco… that thought still gave him the willies. It was Malfoy, for crying out loud! _But if Ginny's happy,_ he thought to himself, _then I guess the rest of us can get used to it._ He smirked and thought, _And if we don't there'll be hell to pay with Ginny._

He glanced at his watch again. It was just past seven and he'd run up to his dorm room to put away his books. Suddenly a thought came to him. Quietly he walked over to his trunk and dug around the bottom until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and sat down on the edge of his bed. Double-checking to make sure no one else was there, he pulled out his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The map unfolded itself and thin black ink lines spread across the parchment. Quickly he searched the paper for the dots indicating Ginny and Draco. They were both in the fourth floor corridor on the right side, very close to… Harry's eyes traveled down the corridor and found a dot with 'Fred Weasley' written next to it, unknowingly moving right towards Ginny and Draco. _Hm, Fred but not George. Interesting._ Harry thought. _Maybe they decided to split up._

He watched as the 'Fred' dot came around the corner and apparently he saw Ginny and Draco because the dot turned around and started running. Harry couldn't help a giggle. The giggle stopped suddenly when the 'Ginny' and 'Draco' dots disappeared from the fourth floor corridor.

"Wha--?" Harry scanned the map again and found them down on the first floor close to a tiny dot that said 'George Weasley' next to it, which, incidentally appeared to be moving straight towards Ginny and Draco. Harry chuckled again when George saw them this time and took off running in the other direction.

"Okay, so how are they doing that?" He watched again as both Ginny and Draco disappeared only to reappear somewhere else on the map. "I've got to show this to Hermione."

Harry found Hermione a few minutes later pouring over mounds of books in the library, like usual. "Hermione, you've got to see this."

Hermione looked up from her book and motioned for him to have a seat. "What's up, Harry?"

He showed her the map and pointed to the dots that indicated Draco and Ginny. Two dots that indicated Fred and George were farther down the corridor. Apparently they had regrouped.

"Okay, what am I watching for?" Hermione asked after a second.

Harry pointed to the dots again. "Just watch."

The twins rounded the corner and apparently saw Draco and Ginny again because they took off running in the opposite direction.

"Keep watching," Harry said, indicating Ginny and Draco again. A split-second later the dots disappeared and reappeared just around the corner from the twins.

Hermione gasped and shot a look at Harry. "How did they do that?"

He shrugged. "No idea. Whatever they're doing, it's bloody brilliant. I've never seen the twins this worried before!"

Hermione nodded with a slight smirk. "Brilliant, yes, but how long should we let them torment them this way?"

Harry laughed. "Just a little longer. It's not often someone can get one up on the twins."

Hermione chuckled. "True. Okay, just a little longer, then we talk to Ginny."

"Agreed."

elsewhere in the castle

Ginny collapsed against Draco in a fit of giggles. "Did you see their faces, Draco?"

He laughed and hugged her close. "Yes! That was bloody brilliant! Remind me never to get on your bad side, love!"

She nodded. "Consider yourself reminded. Now, shall we do that again or should we call it a night?"

He smiled. "One more, then I have to get to Quidditch practice."

"All right then." Ginny tilted her head to the side and listened to the tracking device she'd placed on her brothers. "They're one floor up, same side."

Draco shook his head in amazement once again at Ginny's invention. It was rather ingenious, actually. She had created these trackers several years back when she wanted to keep tabs on people. Okay, so she'd made them so she could eavesdrop on her brothers. Ah, the joys of being the youngest of seven. The trackers combined both muggle technology and magic, something most people thought impossible, into a clear patch which was placed on her brothers' skin. The earpiece she was wearing "listened" to all the trackers and told her where her brothers were at any given time.

She grinned at him and entwined her fingers in his. "Let's go." Then she activated the second part of her invention: a small device the size of a coin that allowed her to transport herself and anyone she was holding onto to within twenty feet of her brothers' trackers or back to a pre-set location so she wouldn't be discovered in her eavesdropping. It wasn't technically apparating therefore it wasn't regulated in the slightest by Hogwarts.

They reappeared around the corner from the twins and recommenced snogging happily, their arms wrapped around each other once again. The twins rounded the corner and saw them yet again, both emitting a little squeak of terror and backtracking immediately the way they'd come.

Ginny let out another giggle and collapsed against the wall. "Oh, this is far too much fun!"

Draco grinned at her then said, "I've really got to go, love. Again after Quidditch?"

"Absolutely!"

Draco squeezed her hand and gave her a quick kiss. "See you later then, love."

"Bye."


	5. Truce

Chapter Five: Truce

Fred and George sat down across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione the next morning looking absolutely awful. Harry and Hermione shared a knowing smirk, then Harry asked, "Is Ginny still tormenting you?"

They both groaned in response and buried their heads in their arms.

"What's the matter, brothers dearest?" Ginny asked sweetly as she and Draco sat down next to them. "Is my revenge too much for you?"

Both twins looked ready to bolt at the slightest hint that the two would start snogging again, but nodded their headed vigorously in response. "Please, Ginny!" Fred begged.

"No more." George agreed, whimpering slightly.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco all had to choke back laughs at the twins' replies. Ginny quirked an eyebrow at the three of them, effectively silencing them, then turned back to Fred and George.

"So do you two promise not to prank Draco and me again?"

They both nodded enthusiastically, their looks pleading with her.

"I mean ever, guys. Do you promise never to prank us again?"

They nodded again. 'We promise."

Ginny nodded. "Then we agree not to torment you with more random acts of snogging." She giggled. "You should've seen your faces though! They were hilarious!"

Draco, Harry, and Hermione joined in laughing as well, even Ron chuckled slightly. Finally the twins joined in, laughing at themselves.

"We do have to admit though, Gin--" Fred commented while laughing.

"--that was bloody brilliant!" George finished.

"Never in our wildest--"

"--prank schemes would we--"

"--have dreamed up something--"

"--so fabulously brilliant!" finishing each other's sentences like always.

"Exactly." They both ended together.

Ginny giggled again. "Was that a compliment I just heard from my dearest brothers?"

They both nodded again. "But we have to ask--" George continued.

"How'd you do it, Gin?" Fred finished again.

She laughed and wagged her finger at them. "Now that would be telling."

"Come on, Ginny, please?"

She shook her head. "Trade secret."

"Please?"

Ginny was about to shake her head again, but noticed she was getting puppy dog faces from all five of her friends this time. She shared a look with Draco who shrugged. "Your call, love."

She sighed. "Okay, fine, but not here. Somewhere no one else will see."

"How about the Room of Requirement?" Hermione suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement except Draco. "Where?"

Ginny laughed again. "Come on, let's go. We'll show you."

They all nodded and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

a/n: sorry it took so long to post this, guys! It's not even because I didn't have it written! I just kept getting sidetracked. But I promise, it's almost done and then you can finally be finished reading it! so that said, toodles! 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed

Ginny led the way to the seventh floor and began pacing back and forth in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy getting rather frustrated in his attempts to teach the trolls ballet. _Okay, I need a room I can share my secret, somewhere comfy, just a normal room._

Draco looked at her as if she'd gone slightly mad but gasped in surprise when a door suddenly appeared. She grinned at him and they all followed her in. She plopped down on one of the overstuffed couches and pulled Draco down beside her. Her brothers, Harry, and Hermione all sat down on the other couches and looked at her expectantly.

Ginny sighed. "You all realize I'm about to betray the likes of youngest siblings everywhere."

Harry smiled. "You forget, Ginny, none of us are the youngest siblings here. You'll get no sympathy from us on that matter. In fact, Hermione, Draco and I are all only children."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco, who was laughing softly at her. "Hey, no help here, love. You're on your own in this."

"Well fine then." She pulled the earpiece from her ears and turned to her audience. "Here is the secret to our random acts of snogging you two have been tormented by these past two days," shooting the twins a mischievous grin. She held out the earpiece to them and they snatched it up.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"Hey, isn't this one of Dad's muggle toys?" George commented.

Ginny nodded. "Of a fashion. I swiped it a few years back and-" she waved her hand at the earpiece proudly. "Adapted it, shall we say. So basically, it's a combination between muggle technology and a bit of my own magic."

Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all staring at her in awe.

"You can do that?" squeaked Ron. "Combine magic with muggle stuff?"

Ginny nodded. "It's quite simple, really. At least when you have plenty of free time like I've had these past few years."

"Don't be modest, Ginny," Fred piped up.

"Yeah, it's bloody genius, that's what it is!" agreed George.

She blushed slightly but waved it off.

"It is brilliant, Ginny. I agree with that," Hermione commented. "But what does it actually do?"

"That," Ginny held up a finger, "Is the real trick. That's where being the youngest sibling comes into play. When I got bored over the years I spent my time inventing new ways to eavesdrop on all my brothers. This one is by far my best invention yet."

Fred, George, and Ron all looked like they'd swallowed a toad.

"You _what_?" They all asked in disbelief.

Ginny and those who were not members of the Weasley family burst out laughing. "You should see your faces!" Ginny declared between giggles.

All three of the Weasley boys turned bright red and continued to stare at her in shock. Finally she had pity on them.

"Basically what it does is this. Each of you have a tracking device that I put on your skin a few years back while you all were sleeping."

At this they all began searching every inch of their exposed skin for the tracking device. She laughed at their efforts.

"It won't work, guys. There's a notice-me-not charm on all of them." They all sat back on the couch in defeat and she continued her explanation. "These trackers feed your locations at any given moment into my earpiece there. So finding you guys is always easy."

"So how did you pop around all over the place?" George asked when he found his voice.

She grinned. "That's the second bit." She pulled a small piece of metal roughly the size of a sickle out of her pocket and held it out to them. "This thing lets me transport myself instantly to within twenty feet of where you are. It can also take me back to a pre-set location so I don't get caught."

A look of understanding dawned on Hermione's face. "So that's how you— but you can't apparate at Hogwarts!"

"It's not technically apparating, Hermione. Just," She paused to think of how to describe it. "Moving me where I want to go very quickly. That's not regulated by the Hogwarts wards."

Looks of fresh awe passed over their faces again and Ginny couldn't help but laughing at them. Finally they all snapped out of it and Fred asked another question.

"So you've been using that for how long?"

"Going on three years now." Then the impish look crossed her face again. "And man, do I have some fantastic blackmail on all my lovely brothers."

They all turned beet red again and began protesting loudly.

"Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone what I know so long as you all don't tell anyone-- _especially_ Mum— about these inventions of mine."

They all nodded in quick, enthusiastic agreement, making Ginny and the non-Weasleys laugh again till tears were streaming down their cheeks, causing Ron and the twins to protest loudly again.

Finally the laughing and protests died down and George voiced what everyone was thinking on the subject. "Ginny, you're bloody brilliant and we have severely underestimated you."

Fred nodded and added, "And as such we would like to name you a member of the new generation of Marauders--"

"--and we would like to express our profound apologies--"

"--and say that we never want to get on your bad side again."

"Exactly." They said in unison.

Ginny held out her hand for her earpiece and the coin. "Good. See that you don't."

THE END!!

* * *

a/n: gah!! sorry, guys!! sorry that took so crazy long to get out!! now I've probably lost all my loyal fans. sigh. again, my apologies. I hope you all enjoyed these stories though. They were just random moments of boredom written down purely for my own amusement. But still. I hope you people enjoyed this small glimpse into the insanity that is me! much love all!! toodles! 


End file.
